The Subject Matter
by MINECRAFTnet
Summary: When Chris runs out of money and ideas for the next season, he turns to his intern, Mariam who has found a scientific breakthough but will need to test it. That is when the old All-Stars come in. When Chris captures them and brings them to the island once again for reasons unknown to them, they must find a way off the island before they get tested on as well. (No Island Sinking)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Chef and Chris were in a white wall room with two fold-out chairs and a wooden table. Crumpled papers laid everywhere. Chris held up a page with a title. Chef shook his head. "Chris, man, face the facts, we are broke and we don't have any idea what to do in the 6th season." said Chef. "Come on! Isn't there anything we can do to save the show? I want my money!" whined Chris.

At that point, the door to the room swung open. It was one of Chris' interns, Mariam." What is it Mariam?" Chris said in an annoyed voice." I have a scientific breakthrough! I created a serum that will brainwash a person to do whatever you want including contestants. This could make lots of money! As long as you can let me use this new island for studies, I will give you %50 of the earnings. Just make up a random idea for the show and get some campers. I don't care who."

Chris opened his mouth to say something but then Chef pulled him over. "Are you sure we can do this? I do enjoy watching people suffer but this seem too far." Chef whispered. Chris pushed him away. "Let's do this! Total Drama Science!" said Chris.


	2. Chapter 1: Sleep-Over Crashers

"Hello?" Mike said. He was sleeping over at Cameron's house with Zoe and Gwen. Cameron's parents were out of town for the week so they kept Cameron company. They were in Cameron's bedroom. The girls got the guest bedroom. "What is it Mike?" said Cameron. "I thought I heard footsteps but I guess it was just my imagination." said Mike. Mike tried to go back to sleep but he kept hearing that sound of footsteps. "It's probably just Zoe or Gwen." Mike told himself. He did a bad job of convincing himself of that.

"I'm going to get a drink of water." said Mike. Mike went down the stairs and to Cameron's kitchen. He filled a glass and went to drink it but then a hand went over his mouth. It was Chef's hand. "Okay Mike. I have to do this. I am going to let you go if you drink all your water. I am just going to put something in though." He put a goop in the drink which quickly dissolved into the water. Mike squirmed a bit but then nodded yes. After he was let go, Mike took a big gasp of air. He did as he promised and drank the water. After a few seconds he felt dizzy. He knocked over his glass and fell over. "Please go outside into the van Mike." Said Chef. Mike felt like he spent his whole life following orders and found the van and climbed inside.

Back in the upstairs hallway, Cameron ran out of the room. He met up with Zoe and Gwen. "Did you hear that?" asked Cameron. " Yeah. Hope Mike's ok." Said Zoe. They all crept down the stair and found broken glass, Chef with a shocked face and no Mike. "What are you doing in my house." Cameron asked. " And where's Mike." Said Zoe. "And why are there 3 glasses of water." Said Gwen.

Chef moved aside and behind was a girl around their age. "Why don't you take a seat." She said. They all took a seat at the counter. "Hello. I am Mariam." She said. "I work with Chris McLain. Mike has agreed to come with me as will you. Why don't you take a drink." They all took a gulp of the water. They all felt dizzy and fell off their chair. "Go into the van with Mike." Said Mariam. They all did that and Chef slammed the doors shut. Mariam pulled out her cellphone and called Chris." We have them. You can get the contestants now." She said. She then hung up, hopped into the van and then drove to the sea port.


	3. Chapter 2: The Navy Boat

"Ow! My foot" screamed Scott. He had woken up crammed inside a wooden box with all the other All-Stars from last year except for a few. "Hey, does anyone know where Gwen is?" said Duncan." Cameron, Mike and Zoe are gone to." Said Sierra. "Maybe they are in a different box." Said Sam. "That's it." Said Lightning. "No one can contain the Lightning." He punched though the box as if it was paper. Everyone slowly jumped out. They found that they were on a huge, Navy boat.

"Where are we?" said Courtney. " Hey I think I hear voices!" said Sierra. Everyone rushed down a hallway but then Scott stopped short. " Shhhhhhhhhh!" he said. "It's Chef" "Ok. So I just tell them what to do and they will do it?" asked Chef. "Yes." Said a teen girl's voice. "Well, I guess, Cameron, go to the bridge and make sure everything is ok." "As you wish." Said Cameron. "Hide!" Alejandro whispered. Everyone dove down behind boxes.

Scott popped his head up enough to see Cameron leave. His face looked emotionless and his eyes were blank. Scott reached out for him and then pulled Cameron behind his crate. "What the…" Cameron yelled before Scott covered his mouth. "Come on! I got Cameron and I think that Chef heard him." Said Scott. "To the bridge!" said Sam.

Back in the room with Chef, he had sent out Mike and Gwen to check on Cameron in the bridge. "Now Zoe, how much do you know about your old friends in Total Drama All-Stars?" said Mariam. "Everything. I got access to all the footage since we arrive since the first came on Walwenakwa Island." She answered. "Well, can you tell us about them?" Said Mariam. "Let me start with Alejandro…" said Zoe.

Back with the Campers, Cameron was struggling to get from Lightning's grip over his mouth. "Maybe we can fix Cameron and get him to talk." Said Sierra. "Maybe we could call out for Chef to come get us." Said Courtney sarcastically. Then they all stopped once they heard voices. "I think they are over here." Mike yelled. Mike and Gwen ran around the corner. "Gotcha." Said Gwen. "Run!" yelled Heather. They all turned around to find that they were at a dead end. "You're coming with us." Said Mike. Cameron bit Lightning's hand at that moment. "Ow!" said Lightning. "More where that came from." Cameron replied with an evil smile. "Why are you doing this?" said Duncan. "Shut Up and Follow us." Said Gwen.


	4. Chapter 3:The Discovery

Mike, Cameron and Gwen started to push All-Stars back towards the room where Chef was. "It can't end like this." Said Sam. Lindsey, who was silent this whole time, finally said something. "I have an idea. Hand me that sheet of metal." She whispered. Jo gave it to her and she banged it against Mike's Head. She did the same with Cameron. They both fell on the ground knocked unconscious. "Way to go Lindsey!" said Courtney.

"Hey, where's Gwen?" said Sierra. "I guess she ran back to tell Chef what we were doing." Said Sam. "We have to get out of here." Said Jo. "Grab Mike and Cameron, Lightning." Said Sierra. "We don't want them running away as well." "We should focus on getting off the ship." Said Heather. "Something tells me that we won't be able to get up to the bridge." "Then we have to find a boat." Said Alejandro. At that point, Mike and Cameron started to wake up. "What happened?" said Cameron.

"Where are we?" asked Mike. "Hey, what is the last time you remember being in control?" asked Sierra. "Being at my house with Mike, Zoe and Gwen before…" "…Chef gave us a drink. I saw him put something in it. It said Brainwashing Serum. That what he must have done! He brainwashed us!" Mike Said. "I remember a girl… Mariam!" said Cameron. "She was the one who made it. She said so in the van!" "But why?" said Courtney. "Chris just wanted to make some bucks. He's broke, until he tested the serum on us. Each of us gave him a million dollars. It was supposed to work forever." Mike said with a frown.

"Well, now that we know how to bring back Zoe and Gwen, we should find out where we are." Said Duncan. "Well, I wouldn't say we are completely cured. We could turn back at any moment. A hit in the head was only a temporary cure. I think we have 5 minutes." Said Cameron. "That's not enough time to find a real cure." "I could just keep hitting you in the head! That was fun!" Lindsey said. "No thanks." Said both Cameron and Mike.

"I think I have a plan." Said Scott. Mike and Cameron looked at Scott skeptically. "It won't kill you. Promise." "Ok. It better be a quick one because we only have 3 minutes!" said Cameron. "Ok. So Lindsey will hit Mike and Cameron on the head again…" "Yes!" said Lindsey. "I already hate this plan." Said Mike.

Back at the room, Chef, Mariam and Zoe listen to Gwen tell them about what happened. "Thank you for telling us. I never knew they were out of their box until now." Said Mariam. Gwen nodded and waited for her next command. Then, Mike and Cameron fell through the door, unconscious. "What the heck is going on!" said Chef. Scott popped in the doorway. "By the way, if you hit one of them on the head, they turn back to normal. Bye!" he said. Scott ran out of the doorway and out the hallway. "Mike and Cameron!" said Chef. "We're awake." Said Cameron. "We pretended to be knocked-out to trick them so we could get back. They told us their whole plan." "Well, where are they going?" said Mariam. "To the rescue boats." Said Mike. "All of you, to the rescue boats." Said Mariam. "NOW!" They all nodded and rushed out the door.

In the hall when they were far enough, Scott and Courtney cornered them, they both hit them all on the head. When they all woke up, they started going to the boat. Mike and Cameron filled Zoe and Gwen in on what they were doing. " How much father are we from the boat? And how much time do you all have before you go all zombie-ish?" Asked Scott. " 2 minutes and 3 minutes." Said Cameron. " We better hurry up if we want to make it to the boat in time so you guys can escape." Said Zoe. At the boat, they all stopped. "Wait, you guys aren't coming with us?" said Courtney. "No." Said Mike. "Find the new island. Keep going in the direction the boat is going, North. You can't miss it." "But…" Said Sierra. "Go! Zoe's feeling dizzy again! There is a lab on the island! Find a cure!" Said Cameron. He pushed the button and they all fell over.

The boat dropped into the water. While in the water, they could see Mike, Cameron, Zoe and Gwen running towards the hall. "Turn on the motor!" yelled Heather. Alejandro turned on the motor and steered to the North and started speeding towards the Island.


	5. Chapter 4:The Arival

After an hour on the boat, they looked out for land but couldn't find any until the look closer. "Land ho!" said Lindsey. They started approaching but then the motor died. "Darn it! I guess have to paddle." Said Jo. "Lightning, push from the back." "You got it." Said Lightning. He jumped into the freezing water a started to push the boat while the others paddled with their hands for the rest of the way.

Once they go to the island, they found that Chris, Chef and Mariam were already there. "How did that happen? We had a faster boat." thought Duncan. "Hello new contestants! Welcome to Total Drama Science!" said Chris. "Our, um, 'Sources' told us you would find a cure for them. Not going to happen. In fact, we will try to turn you just like we turned them." All the All-Stars gasped. "The point of the game is not to turn into one of them." Chris pointed at Zoe who had stepped out from behind Chef. "If you can sneak past one of them and find a cure and cure them, you win the game. If they all turn you into my mindless slaves, you all lose. If someone does manage to win, you win 5 million dollars! Oh, and just one more thing, hitting them on the head doesn't work anymore. They will still be mindless slaves' no matter how hard you hit them. Now, go to your cabins. We have packed some of your stuff including devices that won't work when you try to call or text anyone not on the island." "Hey Chris, are the zombies staying with us?" asked Duncan. "Yes but only at mealtimes." He replied. "Now, GO!"

At the "cabins", they all had regular beds but the room was made completely out of metal. There was a desk with 2 sets of keys for each gender's cabin. The same note was attached. Don't want to be outside after night fall. That when we let out the zombies! –Chris.

Back in the girl's cabin, they decided to keep one key in a tampered book and one with Courtney. Above the desk was a schedule. They found that they would have to be in their cabins by 8:00pm and could leave the cabin at 8:00am. They called their beds and settled down, their beds nice and soft. After what happened on the Navy and rescue boat they fell asleep. The boys did the same thing. After 5 minutes, the only reason Courtney woke up is because the door was open and Zoe and Gwen had tied her up.

When everyone woke, they started to un-pack all their things. "Hey. Where's Courtney?" asked Heather. "Maybe she is next door giving the boys a lecture about proper unpacking skills." Said Jo. So Sierra decided to go check it out. When she knocked on the door, Scott answered. "Hey, is Courtney here? She's not in the cabin." Said Sierra. "Neither is Duncan. Maybe they are already at lunch." He answered. She nodded and went back to the cabin and went back to unpacking.


	6. Chapter 5: The First Victims

While walking into lunch, they found Courtney at the lunch table starring at her slop. The same thing with Duncan. They seemed normal enough. "Why weren't you in the cabin?" asked Jo. "I was with Duncan. I'd rather not say why." She replied.

"Hey man." Said Scott. Duncan didn't reply. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" said Scott. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." He replied. "What did Courtney and Duncan do?" thought Scott. When everyone got something to eat, Sierra noticed that Mike, Cameron, Zoe and Gwen all didn't get anything. They talked to each other and kept glancing at Courtney and Duncan. "Hey, Scott. We need to talk. Outside. Right now." said Sierra urgently. With an confused look, he followed her outside of the room of a dining area.

"Did you see how Duncan and Courtney were acting?" said Sierra. "Yeah. I think Duncan was on to something. He was trying to find a way to break in to the secret lab and now it like he forgot all about it." Scott replied. "Maybe Those four brainwashed them as well!" said Sierra while pointing to Zoe, Mike, Cameron and Gwen though the dusty window. "I guess that they can attack during the day. They will most likely spy on us from now on so we have to be careful." "Ok. We shouldn't tell the others just yet. If they get brainwashed, then they could tell them about what we know. I glad the editors only get to see this." Replied Scott. "Deal" said Sierra. When they walked in everyone was still taking to each other and eating so they felt as if they hadn't been seen. Who they didn't look at was Gwen, looking at them coming in and out.

"They are on to us." She said. "Scott and Sierra? Yeah, I saw that." Said Mike. "I think we should get them tonight." "No. Let them think that we don't notice." Said Cameron. "Let's just watch them instead. One more night and then we get them." "Good. It will be nice to brainwash the contestant's final hope." Said Zoe with an evil smile. They all started laugh and the left the room.


	7. Chapter 6: Alliance Turned Romance

All the campers filed out to the field outside for the big announcement that Chris said they needed to be there for. "This better be good." Said Jo. "It's most likely just saying that we actually have challenges." Said Lightning. That of course that wasn't true. Chris came out of a room with Mike. He followed behind him as a dog would to its owner.

"Well, I have come here to say that Courtney and Duncan have lost the game. They were brainwashed once you all fell asleep. They will also now try to get you. Be careful. You all are never safe." Chris said. Sierra and Scott looked at each other. At the same time, Mike took note of that and watched them for the rest of the time.

"Courtney had one of our keys!" whispered Sierra. "So did Duncan. I have the other set. I stole it from the box we put it in." Scott whispered back. "Once this little update is over, we should stick together. Share everything weird with each other. But not like boyfriend and girlfriend. That would be weird." "Totally." She replied. "One little problem we should share without cabin mates is that now they can get in even if it is locked." "We should get them to build traps or something like that." He said. "Good idea." She said. At that point, Scott noticed that Mike was staring at him. Mike gave him a glare. "We can talk later." He said motioning towards Mike who was still glaring. "Oh, Ok." She replied and for the rest of the day did not talk.

After a long day, it was late. Most people had gone to sleep. Everyone except for Sierra. She was up setting up traps and barricading the door. The cold metal stung her feet but she kept going. She couldn't let her or anyone else lose. So far, there was no antidote for the serum so they needed all the help they could get. She checked her phone. It was 7:30. She also got a text from Scott. She clicked on it and it said Meet at the window in 2 minutes! It's not 8:00 yet!

After 2 minutes were up, Scott went up to the window and opened it. Sierra was already there. "Did you set up the traps too?" he asked. "Sure did!" she answered. "Shhhhhhhhhh. Don't want to wake up anyone. We can't have them know. They think I am this jerk but it's just, I have a have a hard life back home." There was silence for a while. "Thanks for telling me. I know it was hard saying that to me." She said. They both leaned in and gave a warm hug. After that, Sierra gave him a kiss on the check. "What was that for?" Scott asked with a smile. "To make sure you were the right guy. I think that cured me of my Cody obsession." She said. "I think your right." He said. They both leaned in and kissed for real. It wasn't until someone said something was when they stopped. "Sierra?" asked a tired Lindsey. Sierra turned around.

Lindsey was wide eyed and had her mouth open. "Go back to sleep Lindsey. It's just a dream." said Sierra. "Ok." Lindsey said and went back to her bed and fell asleep immediately. Sierra checked her phone again. It read 7:50. She went back to the window. Scott was still there. "We better get ready for bed before the zombies come out. Face Time me?" she said. "Definitely!" he said. Scott was about to close the window when Sierra said. "Wait!" He opened the window again and looked at her. "I am not boy crazy. Or a stalker. I just pretend. I'm a reporter for 15 blogs. I'll do anything I want to do to get a good story." "I know." He said with a smile. Sierra smiled back and closed her window. "Wow. Scott. Wow." She said to herself. Then she put on her pajamas, got in her bed and checked the time. 8:00. For the rest of the night she stood guard checking her phone ever so often. Finally, at 9:00, Scott Face Timed her. They talked though the whole night and when it was 8:00 in the morning, they both collapsed in their beds and fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: News Spreads Fast

"I thought it wasn't a dream! She was Face Timing Scott!" shouted Lindsey at the other girls. "What dream Lindsey?" asked Heather. "Sierra kissed Scott!" she said. "Wake up Sierra!" Heather, Lindsey, and Jo started shaking. "Scott, stop that." She said in her sleep. "See!" said Lindsey. "Let me see that phone." Heather said. Scott's was also connected still. "Alejandro!" Heather shouted into it. Immediately, he picked up the phone. "Who was Scott Face Timing?" he asked. "Try to wake him up to find out." She answered. Alejandro started shaking him along with Lightning and Sam. "Sierra, stop that." Scott said in his sleep. "Oh." Alejandro replied. "We got the same response Sierra. I think the traps saved us from the other campers. We better get them up fast because it's almost breakfast." Heather said. "Bye" Alejandro waved and shut off the Face Time.

"Hey Sam, could you get me a glass of water?" asked Alejandro. "Sure." Sam replied. He came back with murky water from the sink facet. Alejandro took it and dumped it on Scott's face. Scott jumped up so fast that he fell of his bed. "Ow! What was that for?" he yelled. "What were you doing with Sierra last night?" asked Alejandro. "Nothing. We both set up traps and said we should make sure no one gets in." he replied. "That's not what Lindsey saw." said Lightning. "She was probably dreaming." Scott replied. "Then why were you Face Timing Sierra?" asked Sam. "Uhhhhhhhh" said Scott. "I thought I shut that off." He thought to himself. "Just mind your own beeswax." Scott said. "It's for your own good." Then Scott stormed to breakfast.

Scott and Sierra were the first in the dining area. Even the "zombies" weren't there. "That's unusual." Sierra thought. They both got 2 bagels and some water. "I wonder if Mike heard what we were saying at Chris's speech." Sierra said. "Well, you can ask me right now." said Mike. Both Scott and Sierra turned around to find Mike right behind them. "Hello, new friends." "How did you get here." asked Sierra. "None of your business. What do you two have there?" Mike said pointing at their food. "Our Breakfast." Scott replied. "Why do you ask?" "Oh, no reason." He said. "By the way, I would never have guess you and Sierra would kiss but I guess that's love." Mike then walked out of the room laughing.


	9. Chapter 8: The Crazy People Out There

"They must have gotten Lindsey." Said Sierra. "And Alejandro." Added Scott. "They would be the only ones who knew the whole story. I didn't tell you this but when we went to get to bed last night, Alejandro said he saw the whole thing. Apparently he didn't want to tell anyone he knew." "Thanks for telling me. We better tell the people who left so then we can try to get in the lab." Sierra said. "Definitely but where and when? They have spies everywhere." Said Scott. "Well, it seems that the only place that we can actually meet is in Chef's freezer." Sierra replied. "What? What if there are spies in there to?" Scott protested. She looked at him. "Fine. What time?" asked Scott. "ASAP. Get the boys that are left and I'll get the girls. Text when you are at the freezer with them." She replied. Scott nodded and they set off to start the meeting.

While walking back with Lightning and Sam, telling them that they had a plan (Not revealing the "they" part), Scott got a text. It was from Sierra but had no words. It just had a thumbs-up sign. He took that as she got both Jo and Heather. "Come on." Said Scott. "Pick up the pace. They are waiting." "Hey, no one tells Lightning what to do!" Lightning said. "And who is "they" anyway?" "You'll see." Scott replied. "Hey, are you working with the zombies?" asked Sam. At that mention, Scott sprang into a sprint. "Shhhhhhhhhh! They might hear you!" Scott whispered. Both Sam and Lightning sprinted after him until they reached Chef's freezer.

"Get in." Scott said quickly. "No way am I going…" said Lightning until Scott pushed both him and Sam in there. Sierra, Heather and Jo were already there. Both Heather and Jo were tied up and gagged, seeming unconscious. "I see you had a good as trip as mine!" Scott said. "Do you have any rope left?" She nodded and smiled holding up heavy duty rope. Scott tied up Sam and Lightning. Sierra removed the gags and Jo and Heather started to wake up. Scott propped them all on a wall. He also put a piece of metal in the lock so no one could get in. Everyone was struggling and screaming.

"Shut it!" screamed Sierra. Everyone grew silent. "We are not brainwashed. This was the only way to tell you what is happening without you being all solo. By getting captured by us, you are now a part of the plan to escape." Scott said smiling an evil grin. "Now for the plan.."

Back in the secret lab, was Gwen, Zoe, Mike and Cameron who had somehow gone back to her normal selves. Chef had captured them and brought them back to Mariam's lab. "Mariam, they need more. I found them trying to escape." Chef said. Mariam was admiring a machine that she just built. "Funny you should say that Chef because I also found that the four others trying to escape so I made a machine that combines hypnosis and the serum causing a stronger bond which without a really strong antidote can be reversed. The people I tested on earlier now act more as robot soldiers then actually people and will show no emotion. This is revolutionary!" Mariam said. Chef then set the kids down to lock the door.

"You're making us go through that?" asked Zoe. "Yep. After 24 hour, it won't be able to be reversed!" Mariam replied sounding excited. "No way am I doing that." Mike said. He turned around to leave and was joined by Cameron. "This is your chance." Mike whispered to Cameron. "I got Chef's keys. Go and warn the other competitors." Mike opened the door for Cameron to go as Mike chased Chef away from Cameron. "Go Cam!" Mike yelled. Mike then tripped and Chef caught him. Cameron then ran out of the room and down the hallway to the exit. Even from far away, he could hear the door being locked. He then ran out of the lab and went to hide in Chef's kitchen.


	10. Chapter 9: Plan Into Action

"So everyone on the same page?" said Sierra. Everyone nodded. Scott then started to untie Sam when he heard loud breathing outside the door. "What the..." Scott said. He left Sam and crept towards the door. He removed the piece of wood then opened the door a crack. He was surprised at what he saw then pulled the person inside. It was Cameron.

"What are you doing here?" asked Scott. "I came here to warn you. Trust me, I'm back to normal. I'd probably be spying on you if I was still a zombie. All of us turned back to normal after Breakfast and we tried to escape like the four others did. They didn't make so when we tried, Chef caught us a brought us to Miriam's lab. She made a new machine where it combines hypnosis and the serum to make sure we never turn back. Mike helped me escape he got captured again. Plus, after 24 hours, it becomes permanent!" Cameron said in one breath and then passed out. "We have to get in there now!" Sam said.

"We have to launch the plan earlier." Heather said. "But we aren't ready." Sierra protested. "We have to do it now or we'll be next." Lightning said. "Lightning's right, we need to go now before all the other contestants are like that forever." Scott said. "I think I have an idea." said Jo smiling. "It involves our new teammate." She was pointing at Cameron who was starting to wake up again. "Oh dear." He said.

Cameron started to walk to the door of the lab. Courtney and Duncan were guarding it. When they saw Cameron, they blocked the door. "Are you trying to get in?" Duncan asked. "Yes. Also, I think your voice is very unsophisticated. Chris wanted me to bring you two to then new machine. Follow me." Cameron replied. Duncan and Courtney follow him thinking that he was one of them. He lagged behind Duncan and Courtney for a bit to thumbs-up behind his back. Jo, Scott, Sierra, Lightning, Heather and Sam then snuck into the building.

Heather and Sam went first as a distraction to Alejandro and Lindsey. They led them away from the other and out the door in the direction that Cameron was going. When they got to the room that Cameron said his friends were in, they saw though the lab window that they must have had a hard time getting all three of them into the machine. Chef had Mike in a painful "Bear-Hug". Mariam had tackled Gwen and Zoe. Though the little microphone by the window they heard them all talking.

"Let go of me!" said Mike while squirming in Chef's arms. "Put the boy in first." Mariam said. Chef put him in the cube which was the machine. Chef took Zoe and Gwen while Mariam fiddled with buttons. "Now put the two girls in. I want them to suffer together." Mariam said with an evil smile. Chef though them in there with Mike and Mariam was about to press the button when the door to the lab opened.

In the machine were chairs that pulled them all in and sat them down. They were ready for the worst before the lab door opened. The door to the machine opened and there was Cameron and Sierra. "I got help." Cameron said. Mike, Zoe and Gwen (especially Gwen) smiled at him and Sierra. Then someone pulled them both away and closed the door making all of them nervous again as TV with spirals showed up showing that the machine was starting.


	11. Chapter 10: The End (Maybe)

Back outside the machine, all the normal people had been captured. "Let's watch your friends in the machine." said Mariam. "Then your next." Cameron, Sierra and Scott were the only ones still in there. The other had been taken care of by the other zombies. They watched though the small window them trying to look away from the TV but failing. Then the window was blackened. They waited for something to happen. Then finally the door opened. As they filled out, they were back to the way they were before. It seemed all hope was lost. Then Chef through them into the machine.

The door closed and the "human magnet" chairs pulled them into their seats. Sierra looked through the glass at the "zombie's" faces. Then, while looking at Zoe's face, Zoe winked at her. Then, the door opened. Zoe pushed another button and all the zombies fell to the ground. They were back up again in seconds. All the contestants came in the room and tied up Mariam and Chef. They all cheered and Boyfriends and Girlfriends hugged. What they didn't notice was that Mariam still had a remote which when she press a button, everyone fell down.

Everyone passed out on the ground. Scott got up five minute latter and saw that he was on a stretcher moving into a ambulance. The last thing he heard were sirens and people saying "Stay with us. You're going to be ok."


	12. Chapter 11: The End (Of Story 1)

In the hospital room, there were six beds. The other room had 8 bed. In the 8 bed room people were wide awake and ready to go home as soon as they were ready. The other room, the people were not as lucky. In the 6 bed room were Sierra, Scott, Mike, Zoe, Gwen and Cameron. Cameron, Scott and Sierra had gone through half the procedure of the machine so it was unpredictable what would happen. Mike and Gwen had more serious things because Mariam had tripled the machines power so they still had not woken up. Zoe had not been affected by the machine but was greatly affected by the chemical wave Mariam had sent out. She was mostly awake but dozed off every now and then. Scott sat at the edge of the bed. He had gotten a little better. The machine had changed him. He didn't want to be a jerk anymore. He looked at Sierra. She was checking out her phone. She was covered in a white blanket. Cameron was reading a book but once in a while would look to see if Mike and Gwen are awake.

"I'm sorry." Scott said. "For what." whispered Zoe. Cameron looked like Zoe had taken the words right out of his mouth. "For being a jerk to all of you at some point." Scott replied. Sierra and Cameron got up and patted Scott on his shoulders. Sierra kissed him on the check. Cameron was surprised but didn't ask. In the bed next to Cameron, Gwen started to wake up as well as the bed next to Scott. It was Mike and he smiled at Scott. "Apology accepted." He whispered weakly. Gwen also smiled and nodded.

2 Weeks Later

All the All-Star, good as new, decided to go out from lunch at a dinner nearby (Yes they all live in the same general area). They laughed and joked around and had a great time. All of them had gone to the same school so they had talked about new classes for next year. At the center of the table was Scott and Sierra who had saved them. Even from then on, they were all friends (Well, mostly).

The End

Soon to be continued in the next story: On The Other Side


End file.
